


Epiphanies at Dawn

by Treo_dishks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, One Shot, mentioned kris wu, side XingMyeon, sulay - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treo_dishks/pseuds/Treo_dishks
Summary: Oh Sehun realizes, at early hours of the morning, that he had fallen for his sort-of-boyfriend Byun Baekhyun.





	Epiphanies at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I've been facing severe writers block and many of my dear friends have tried to bring me out of it. I've got other works to complete but I wrote this in the wee hours of dawn, so please be kind. It's also my first SeBaek fic.

After a particularly exciting night at the club, Baekhyun and Sehun had returned back to Sehun's expensive loft to continue their fun. After a good romp under the sheets, Baekhyun lay on the bed, worn out from their activities.

He lay naked under the sheets, and within his grasp he had a pillow. More like, Sehun's pillow.

Sehun had found himself smiling fondly whenever Baekhyun stole his pillows. The elder would promptly grab whichever pillow was laying on Sehun's side and grip it close to his torso, sniffing it for a brief moment before hugging it to himself. He would also refuse to take another comforter and would adamantly argue with Sehun that an extra was not needed.

Instead he would demand that Sehun spoon him from behind and would pull the comforter over them.

Sehun had initially gawked in silence when he would do it, but later he got used to it, even going so far as to be comfortable with it. He was always a sucker for cuddles and Baekhyun had somehow ended up doing just that with him. 

It scared Sehun sometimes. The amount of happiness he got when he spent his time with the detective, their playful bickering, and most of all, the sex.

Sehun had initially met him when the police had come down to his Boss' club to investigate. His boss, Junmyeon, had goaded Baekhyun's chief, Kris Wu, had flirted with the forensic pathologist, Yixing and had laughed at all of their faces. Sehun had remained quiet by his Boss' side but his eyes had caught Baekhyun. The latter was really attractive and he had even smirked at Sehun when they had left.

Sehun worked for Kim Junmyeon, one of the most powerful mobster in Seoul. Junmyeon had raised the boy like a younger brother, and he would take Sehun wherever he went. Sehun would stand by during all of his meetings and would offer suggestions when he felt they were needed. He also stood sometimes to instill fear, his blank expression and fierce eyes scaring more than one mobster.

Later that night, he had been surprised to meet the detective at the club. He had also spotted Baekhyun's partner, Zhang Yixing lurking in the corners. Before he had a plan in his mind, Baekhyun had flirted with him and Sehun had reciprocated. The latter had loved the attention as it had been quite some time since he had slept with anyone. He had taken Baekhyun back to his place and was shocked at how sexy the detective was.

His original plan had been to deter the detective with his flirtations so that Junmyeon could leave the club, but he had actually ended up enjoying the night with him.

His boss had been less than pleased to hear it the next morning, but he was later approached by the police once more. Not for apprehending him, but to seek his assistance. Sehun had initially been against it, but when Baekhyun had reasoned with him and his Boss, they had decided to help. 

Then one of Junmyeon's own members had been attacked, and Sehun had never seen his boss so determined to work along with the police. He had found himself accompanying his boss as they met with Baekhyun and Yixing on official investigations. And more so than not, Yixing would always spend an extra few minutes with Junmyeon. 

In a matter of few weeks, they had caught the culprit and he had been sentenced to death by trial. A news that had pleased both parties. 

He had not been surprised when, later that night, he had spotted Zhang Yixing in his boss' club. The two of them had ended up in the lounge room above the club, as Sehun had stood guard outside, embarrassed and even a little aroused, as he had to stand and hear their pleasure filled cries. 

Despite the embarrassment, Sehun had mentally congratulated him for finally sleeping with forensic pathologist. The sexual tension between the two had Sehun pulling his hair out in frustration. But later he realised that his boss and Yixing were not playing around, but were genuinely interested in each other. They had even begun dating and had already got past their six month mark.

Which brought Sehun back to his current dilemma.

Sehun stared at the small form of Baekhyun. He was currently lying on his side, facing the young mobster. He stirred for a moment and made grabby gestures until his fingers made contact with Sehun's skin. Baekhyun immediately wiggled forward until he was resting his head on Sehun's chest with his hand across his waist.

Sehun felt a tornado of emotions rise up in him at that simple gesture. He felt cared for, even if he was the one embracing Baekhyun.

They had gone from casually hooking up to sharing information and even going out for meals. During the early days of solving the case, they had not been able to keep their hands off of each other. They met almost every other night, and they most often ended up in Sehun's loft. Sehun would always leave early, his morning duties with his boss making a top priority, and this had slowly begun to disgruntle Baekhyun, who had developed feelings for the mobster. Sehun would talk for a while, but he had been terrible in expressing his thoughts and feelings, which had given way to misunderstandings.

During that period, Baekhyun had ignored him and had not even stepped foot in the club. The cold war had continued until Baekhyun had been given a case involving drugs and a gang. 

A gang who was almost always butting heads with Sehun and his boss. 

Without telling the detective, Sehun had been secretly following him around and had even dropped anonymous hints for the police. On one particular altercation involving Baekhyun and some members, Sehun had intervened and had saved him, even when the detective had warned him not do so. It was an important case, one that Baekhyun wanted to solve by himself. He knew that the gang he was dealing with a rival of Junmyeon's, but he had not wanted Sehun's involvement. A warning that had gone unheeded by Sehun. 

In the end, the gang members had been taken in, with broken bones and bruised bodies, but Baekhyun had not been happy.

Baekhyun had been scared, confused and downright furious. He had lost his one chance to show his worth, and he had felt that the young mobster was responsible for all of it. He had lashed out at Sehun, questioning him about his intentions, when all Sehun wanted to do was protect him.

"I told you not to get involved. I told you I didn't need your help, and yet you go against me. Now look what you did!" He had yelled.

Sehun, who had been silent throughout the past few weeks had finally spoken out, albeit a little louder than he expected. "I couldn't care less about your case. Not when they were planning to kill you," he had yelled in return. 

Baekhyun had been stunned and Sehun had continued. "I saw their blueprints and plans. I overheard their conversations, and they had planned to kill you tonight. If you thought that I would stand by silently while they pommeled you to death, you were wrong. Your life is more important than anything else, hyung. You are important to me. More than your job, your title, and anything else," he had said. 

Baekhyun had remained silent for a few moments, before he had promptly walked up to him and kissed him. 

Baekhyun had put his foot down and had established some ground rules. He had demanded Sehun to speak his mind whenever he was with him. He had also requested him to give dating a chance. Sehun had been quiet first, but had quickly promised him that he would try, when Baekhyun had threatened to kick him where it hurt most.

Sehun had found it awkward in the beginning, but now he was beginning to enjoy his time with Baekhyun. He loved the goofy attitude of the elder and would often smile in amusement whenever he would annoy Junmyeon. The two of them would also tease Junmyeon and Yixing whenever they could, earning glares and growls from both parties.

He enjoyed their arguments and the bickering, with Baekhyun always ending it by threatening Sehun's life. And the threat had been real, considering that Baekhyun could easily handicap him with his bare hands.

But most of all, he loved spending quiet times with Baekhyun, when they would just lie in bed and talk for hours. Baekhyun would lazily draw patters over Sehun's pale skin while the younger recounted tales from his childhood or from missions that he had felt were exciting. 

Or when Baekhyun would make breakfast and they would eat in the nook of his kitchen. Baekhyun was no expert, but Sehun still ate every morsel, quietly finishing the food, before kissing Baekhyun's cheek and thanking him for it. 

He also liked it when they would walk their dogs out in the park. Sehun's dog, Vivi, often slept with them on the bed, but he would be locked in the guest room with Baekhyun's pet Mongryong whenever they slept with each other.

Sehun had not wanted the dogs to be present when he would most likely be pounding Baekhyun into his bed. He had told the detective that it was disturbing to do it in front of their innocent canine counterparts. Baekhyun had only laughed and had commented on him being innocent, which had led to Sehun showing him just how devilish he could be.

Sehun also cherished the times when Baekhyun had actually been there for him. Dealing with a thousand insecurities had Sehun all closed up from the inside, but Baekhyun had slowly managed to get Sehun to open up to him. He also felt better when he would help Baekhyun out on a particularly stressful day by massaging his muscles or cooking dinner. He would also show up unannounced at Baekhyun's small apartment with parcels of food whenever the detective had had a rough day.

Baekhyun would joke that they had become more domestic than Junmyeon and Yixing. Sehun could care less.

As he went through all of this in his head, he was not surprised to know that he had fallen for Baekhyun.

It had to be love, if all Sehun felt was happiness and comfort when he was with him.

It had to be love, if all he wanted to do was protect and make Baekhyun happy.

The revelation was not scary, although he had thought it would have been.

He felt fine. Almost happy, even, which really surprised him. 

He had regarded himself as an unlovable being, meant only for performing cold-blooded tasks that Junmyeon assigned him. His boss had always told him that he was soft at heart and not the cold monster he had thought himself to be. He remembered asking his boss if he had been destined to stay alone, when his boss had alleviated his worries.

It had been Sehun's nineteenth birthday. And Junmyeon had celebrated it with him by bringing a cake and some wine. He had sat him down and had comforted him. "Sehun-ah, I believe that everyone has one person they are destined to meet. Some people may never meet them in their life and others are lucky to meet them at the first go. It may take several tries for others, I'm sure. This person is very special. And I believe that if they make you feel at home, then you've got the perfect partner," he had said with a gentle smile. "But for you to find someone to care for, you need to love yourself first. You can't give yourself to another when you can't stand your own self..."

Sehun had embedded it deep into his heart and had counted on his words. 

A few days earlier, Sehun had asked Junmyeon if he remembered their conversation. And Junmyeon had immediately nodded. 

"But of course, it was the night when I had given you some really good advice, and dare I say, the night that you had finally stopped hating yourself, and had begun to accept yourself for who you are" he had said with a smile. Sehun had nodded silently. They had been eating dinner in Junmyeon's kitchen, a celebratory treat from Junmyeon's side, and Sehun had randomly brought it up. 

Sehun had smiled and had glanced at his food before he spoke again. "Have you found your person, hyung?" 

Junmyeon had raised his brows in confusion before Sehun clarified it for him. "That special person whom everyone is destined for. The one who makes us feel at home," he asked, staring intently at his boss, who had become his family. 

Junmyeon had smiled and had cast his gaze downwards in a shy manner. A soft blush had erupted over his face as he collected himself. He had looked up at Sehun, and the latter saw his eyes shine, no doubt visualizing a Chinese forensic doctor with droopy eyes and dimpled cheeks. "I have. And I believe you have found yours, too.."

_I sure have, hyung,_ he thought. 

His epiphany was interrupted when he felt Baekhyun tighten his hand around Sehun's torso. He readjusted his face so he could glance up at Sehun through sleep-addled eyes.

"Why the hell are you still awake?" He mumbled, letting out a yawn, before closing his eyes and nuzzling his lover's chest.

In the darkness, Sehun smiled at him and gently carded his fingers through Baekhyun's hair. "Was just thinking about some things, hyung," he whispered back.

Baekhyun raised his head fully and frowned at Sehun for a whole minute before he went back to his original position. He settled comfortably once more, but not before sinking his teeth into Sehun's skin.

"You can think tomorrow. For now, go to sleep, Sehun," he whispered.

"Yes, sir," replied Sehun with a grin.

After a few moments Sehun placed his arm around Baekhyun and drew him closer. He smiled to himself and suddenly let out a yawn, feeling tired. Too much of thought process at four in the morning was truly tiring on the mind.

As he slowly gave himself to slumber, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have found Baekhyun. And even if they were on opposite sides of the law, they would make it work.

Just as he had vowed to Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I've got a XingMyeon fic still hanging and I'm slowly getting the mood to finish it, but I am also in love with this whole Mafia-Cop-Au thing....should I make it a series?
> 
> I'm on twitter as Double_7 and on tumblr as Safyrhawke01. Come share your thoughts with me.


End file.
